pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
100%
100% is the eighth episode of the second season of Pokémon Tales: Ben 10. It aired 1/15/2017. Story Patrick: Yes! It is alive! It is, complete! Zygarade at full power, and under my command! 100% Zygarde looms over the garden, as tall as the Parfum Palace. Patrick is by its feet, with Animo and Ben right outside in the hedge maze. Gwen and Kevin are running over in their direction. Animo: (Grinning) I think you mean, under my ''control. Patrick: Animo?! What trickery is this?! Animo: Oh nothing, (Speaking sarcastically) “your Majesty.” I just needed someone to fund my research so I could take control of Zygarde myself! With it at my command, I shall rule the world! Forget your notions of restoring the order of the King’s brother! I shall rule with fear, and absolutism! Zygarde, approach! 100% Zygarde lets out a hissing moan, as it steps towards Animo. Patrick hisses, as his Furfrou growls at Animo. Zygarde swipes its arm, brushing the ground and striking the two with a wave of dirt. Patrick and Furfrou dig their way out, as they run back towards the palace. Patrick: This isn’t over, Animo! A large group is running towards the garden from the side, consisting of Corey, Trevor, Sina, Dexio and Charmcaster along with their Venusaur, Florges, Liepard, Gabite and Gothitelle running with them. Animo: Ah! What perfect test subjects! Zygarde, let us demonstrate our power to these meddlesome brats! Show off the power of your complete form! Core Enforcer! Zygarde roars, opening its mouth and forming a sphere of energy. It then fires a multicolored energy beam at the approaching group, it striking the ground right in front of them, causing the group to come to a stop. There is no explosion, but light green light takes the form of a Z, shining underneath the group. Corey: What is that?! Trevor: I don’t know, but we’re standing right on it! The light from the Z explodes, it shaking the ground. Kevin and Gwen stop running, trying to keep their balance. Gwen looks over, looking frightened. Gwen: Trevor! Guys! The smoke fades, the entire group down besides Trevor’s Florges. Florges is shaking Trevor, trying to wake him up. Gwen: It’s unharmed? Then, whatever that attack was, was a Dragon type attack! Kevin: Is that really important right now?! Gwen: If it helps us survive that! (She points at the devastation) Then yes! Ben is trembling slightly, but he grabs his left arm with his right, stabilizing it. Ben: So you’ve got a super giant Pokémon! I’ve still got a few aces up my sleeve! Come on out, Bullfrag! Ben throws his Pokéball, choosing Bullfrag. Bullfrag: Greninj! Animo: You think that that tiny Pokémon will stop my Zygarde! I am in complete control of Zygarde with my Trans-modulator! Zygarde, take him out with Dragon Pulse! Ben: Mat Block! Bullfrag flips a tatani mat off the ground, as Zygarde fires a multicolored energy blast in the shape of a dragon. Dragon Pulse explodes on the collision with Mat Block, it disintegrating afterwards. Gwen and Kevin arrive, drawing their Pokéballs. Gwen: You’re not fighting that thing alone, Ben! Kevin: Yeah, we’ve got your back! We’re the only ones left, so I don’t get too much of a choice! The two throw their Pokéballs, choosing Delphox and Chesnaught, respectively. Delphox: Del! Chesnaught: Ches! Gwen: Your Quilladin evolved into Chesnaught? Kevin: Yep. And it’s pretty strong too. Animo: Nothing is strong enough to match my Zygarde! Use Extreme Speed! Zygarde roars as it glows with a light green aura. It then speeds forward, leaving green streaks behind. It rapidly gains on the group, it towering over them even more with every instant. Ben: Oh, man! Bullfrag, block it! Kevin: Leave this one to me, Ben! Chesnaught, show off the power of your Spiky Shield! Chesnaught moves in front of Bullfrag, as it slams its fists together, releasing a green forcefield from its forearms. The forcefield extends spikes from it, as Zygarde crashes into it, howling. The spikes impale Zygarde, forcing it to retreat backwards. Gwen: Nice shot! Now, to reduce the power of its attacks! Delphox, use Mystical Fire! Delphox makes a circle pattern with its stick, forming a ring of fire. Delphox breathes fire into it, the size of the attack expanding to match the ring. The Mystical Fire blasts Zygarde’s upper body, causing it to stumble back slightly. It shakes its body, the flames going out. Bullfrag Bounces into the air, now being head level with it. Ben: Bullfrag, use Water Shuriken! Animo: Don’t let them beat on you! Use Dragon Pulse! Bullfrag forms a large Water Shuriken, throwing it at Zygarde. Zygarde fires Dragon Pulse, which is canceled out with Water Shuriken. Animo: Impossible! Gwen: Too bad! Mystical Fire lowered your Special Attack! Animo lets out a smug smile, then laughs manically. Ben looks over at Gwen, unamused. Ben: Uh, I think you just gave him an idea. Animo: If you can resist Dragon Pulse, then let’s see how you handle, CORE ENFORCER! Ben: Here it comes! The big one! Kevin: I don’t know if Spiky Shield can protect against this attack! Ben: I’m sure Mat Block won’t be of any use! Gwen: Don’t worry, boys! I’ve been contemplating this since I saw the attack before! Come on out, Flabébé! Gwen throws a Pokéball into the air, choosing Flabébé. Flabébé floats down gently, as Zygarde charges Core Enforcer. Gwen: Okay Flabébé, use Misty Terrain! Flabébé arrives at the ground, as she spins, releasing a light blue mist over the ground. Zygarde fires Core Enforcer at the ground, the Z light peaking through the Misty Terrain, though the light is dimmer than before. Core Enforcer blasts through the ground at a reduced power, blasting Ben, Gwen, Kevin, Bullfrag, Delphox and Chesnaught into the air, taking limited damage. They fall back to the ground, landing on their feet. The Pokémon only have minor injuries, with Flabébé unharmed. Flabébé: Bébé! Gwen: Excellent job, Flabébé! That definetely saved our hides! Animo: Oh, how you think you are safe. Zygarde, Land’s Wrath! Kevin: Pin Missile, go! Gwen: Mystical Fire! Ben: Water Shuriken! Chesnaught fires several green spikes with white energy streaks, Delphox fires Mystical Fire, and Bullfrag fires multiple Water Shuriken, all the attacks hitting Zygarde. None of the attacks slow it down, as Zygarde roars, stomping the ground. Flashes of green light break through the ground, as the ground erupts, slamming them all with the attack. Delphox is defeated, while Chesnaught and Bullfrag struggle to stand back up. The Misty Terrain is blown upward, being lifted. Flabébé floats back down, as Ben, Gwen and Kevin are all down on the ground. Flabébé: Bébé. Animo: Now, Land’s Wrath once again! Zygarde stomps the ground, as the emerging light of Land’s Wrath travels along the ground, heading straight for the trainers. Chesnaught and Bullfrag move into position, defending their trainers. Chesnaught: Ches! Bullfrag: Greninja! Chesnaught raises Spiky Shield, as Bullfrag flips a Mat Block attack up. Their shields take the attack, as part of Land’s Wrath goes in between them, heading straight towards Gwen. The two gasp in fright, as Flabébé floats in the path of the attack, face determined. Flabébé: Fla, BÉBÉ! Flabébé glows with blue energy, which spirals around her and evolves her into a Floette. Floette points her flower at the Land’s Wrath, as Gwen begins to stir, opening her eyes. Floette fires a Fairy Wind, clashing and causing the Land’s Wrath to erupt upwards. Gwen: Flabébé? Was that, you? Floette: Floette! Floette floats over to Gwen, nudging at her face. Gwen laughs a little bit, as she sits up. Ben and Kevin stir as well, groaning. Kevin: That, was gnarly. Ben: Totally. Don’t want that hitting us again. Animo: So you twerps were lucky that time. Zygarde, stop playing around! Destroy them once and for all! Ben: This isn’t good. Gwen! Gwen returns Delphox, who is out cold beside her. She looks at Ben, confused. Ben: Use Misty Terrain once more! Gwen: Hear that, Floette? Use Misty Terrain! Floette: Flo! Floette spins, releasing Misty Terrain again. Ben: (Hushed) Nanomech, now! Destroy the device on Animo’s chest! Nanomech: Klef! Nanomech floats out of Ben’s pocket, disappearing into the Misty Terrain. Ben: Attack it again! Bullfrag, Water Shuriken! Kevin: Don’t know what you’re doing, but we’ll back it up with Pin Missile! Animo: Crush them all with Extreme Speed! Chesnaught and Bullfrag fire Pin Missile and Water Shuriken, as Zygarde takes the attack with its speed, breaking them. It plows through Chesnaught and Bullfrag, defeating them. Gwen: Hold it back, Floette! Use Fairy Wind! Floette spins, releasing a sparkling pink wind. It hits Zygarde, holding it back momentarily. Animo: Did you really think that would be enough to stop the strongest Pokémon alive?! Ben: Probably not. But it gives us an opening! Nanomech, use Mirror Shot! Nanomech: Klefki! Nanomech pops out of the Misty Terrain mist, right in front of Animo. Animo recoils backwards in shock, as Nanomech forms a light blue energy orb in front of its face. Nanomech fires, hitting the dish of Animo’s Trans-modulator. It is destroyed, falling to the ground in pieces. Animo: NO! Zygarde pushes through Fairy Wind when it stops, no longer under Animo’s command. It groans as it shifts from side to side, looking around. Zygarde then lets out a death-defying roar, as it turns towards Animo’s direction. Animo: You, you stupid creature! You are my servant! Obey me! Zygarde uses Extreme Speed, as it ruins the hedge walls, heading straight at Animo. It speeds past him, the tailwind launching Animo quite a distance, crashing down and knocking him out. Nanomech floats back to Ben, cheery and proud. Ben: Awesome job there, Nanomech! You saved the day with that! Nanomech: (Embarrassed) Klefki. Kevin: Hate to rain on your parade, but Zygarde’s heading towards the mountains! Zygarde doesn’t stop moving, and doesn’t break apart. It remains in 100% form, shrinking as it increases the distance between them. Ben: Oh, man! Gwen: We still have to calm Zygarde down! After being controlled by humans, it can’t feel very forgiving. Kevin: Well that’s just great! Now we have to stop a rampaging behemoth instead of just a standing one! Patrick: Shadow Ball! Patrick’s La Reine trim Furfrou fires a Shadow Ball, it hitting Chesnaught, defeating it. An Aegislash appears, and glows with a blue blade, slashing through Bullfrag with Sacred Sword, defeating it. Aegislash floats backwards, rejoining Wikstrom, Patrick and Furfrou. Gwen: Seriously?! I was hoping Wikstrom wasn’t here! Kevin: You’re saying that Wikstrom of the Elite Four is on their side?! That’s a detail you kinda should’ve told me earlier! Patrick: I thank you brats for taking care of the traitor Animo. However you shall now step aside, as I plan to reclaim Zygarde as my own and use it to conquer this region. Wikstrom, slay them. Wikstrom: As you wish, your Majesty. Aegislash, kill them with Shadow Claw. Aegislash’s blade is covered in black energy, taking the form of a blade. It floats forward, going to hack at the group. Gwen and Kevin look terrified, as Ben steps forward, smiling. Ben: Unlike Gwen apparently, I came prepared to face you! It’s battle time, Way Big! Ben throws his Great Ball, choosing Way Big, its body becoming a shield for the group. Aegislash strikes it with Shadow Claw, it doing no damage. Way Big yawns, scratching its belly. Way Big: Snorlax. Ben: Gwen! Go after Zygarde and try to calm it down! We’ll handle these two! Kevin: Hey, why’d you include me in this?! Gwen: Alright. Be careful boys. Starmie, let’s go after Zygarde! Gwen throws her Pokéball, choosing Starmie. Starmie: Kih-yu! Starmie floats horizontally, using Psychic to be suspended off the ground. Gwen hops onto it, as Floette wraps Vine Whip around Gwen, to ensure she isn’t left behind. Starmie then flies off, as Ben and Kevin run around to the side of Way Big, to see Wikstrom and Patrick. Ben: Hopefully the King’s easy. Finish that Furfrou off quick so we can tag team against Wikstrom. Kevin: Alright. Good luck with that plan succeeding. Come on out, Scrafty! Kevin throws the Pokéball, choosing Scrafty. Scrafty: Scraf! Kevin: Make sure to keep that Aegislash off my back! Scrafty, go at Furfrou with Hi Jump Kick! Wikstrom: Aegislash, my the might of your will, block it with King’s Shield! Ben: Way Big, ram that shield with Heavy Slam! Aegislash shifts to Shield Forme, as it releases King’s Shield, multiple hexagon shapes forming a barrier wall. Way Big walks forward, body glowing yellow for Heavy Slam. It then rams Aegislash, forcing it to resist and making it motionless. Scrafty charges around Aegislash, its knee glowing a red orange as it swings it at Furfrou. Furfrou takes Hi Jump Kick, skidding back, the damage barely showing in its fur. Kevin: That should’ve done a lot more damage there! Patrick: Serves you peasants right! Furfrou’s ability is Fur Coat, which cuts Physical attacks in half! Now, show off the King’s power with Giga Impact! Furfrou howls, as it runs forward, being surrounded by swirling purple energy. Ben: If Physical attacks won’t work, then we’ll use a Special! Way Big, block that Furfrou with Hyper Beam! Wikstrom: Aegislash, slay that attack with Sacred Sword! Kevin: You serious? He can cut a Hyper Beam?! Scrafty, catch that Aegislash with Crunch! Way Big’s mouth opens, charging a large green energy beam. Aegislash shifts to Blade Form, charging with Sacred Sword. Scrafty leaps into the air, fangs glowing white as it Crunches into the Sacred Sword attack, flipping over Aegislash that pulls it along. Hyper Beam hits the charging Furfrou, stopping the Giga Impact and blasting it back. Kevin: Scrafty! Beat that Furfrou with Headbutt! Scrafty lets go of Aegislash, as it dives head first, crashing into Furfrou’s head. Furfrou stumbles back, as it drops, defeated. Scrafty: (Invigorated) Scraf! Scrafty glows red, its attack power rising. Kevin smiles, as Patrick is frantically pulling at his hair. Patrick: Impossible! Wikstrom, why didn’t you stop that?! Wikstrom: They outmaneuvered me on that front, my lord. It will not happen again. Ben: What was that light, there? Kevin: Scrafty’s Moxie ability. When it defeats a foe, its Attack power rises. We’ll need all the help we can get to take on a member of the Elite Four. Ben: Eh, we’ll be alright. Way Big, go in for Crunch! Way Big groans, rubbing its belly. Wikstrom chuckles at this. Wikstrom: You have one turn of recharging after Hyper Beam. Aegislash, use Sacred Sword! Kevin: Do I have to pick up all the slack here? Scrafty, catch it with Crunch! Aegislash charges with Sacred Sword, as Scrafty charges in, catching it with Crunch. The power is stronger than before, as it Crunches through, causing an explosion. Scrafty falls backwards and lands, as Aegislash floats backwards, injured. Wikstrom: It seems you are more of a threat than that boy there. Kevin: How nice of you to notice. Scrafty, get at it with Crunch! Wikstrom: King’s Shield! Scrafty charges at Aegislash, which shifts to Shield Forme, using King’s Shield. Scrafty is repelled, it glowing blue. Wikstrom: Making contact with King’s Shield lowers your attack power. So that Moxie of yours was wasted. Aegislash! Take it out with Sacred Sword! Aegislash shifts to Sacred Sword, slashing through Scrafty, it flying into the air. Kevin lets off a smirk, Wikstrom gasping in surprise. Kevin: Was it a waste? Ben: Way Big, use Crunch! Way Big appears in front of Aegislash, jaws open. Wikstrom: Quickly! Shift to King’s Shield! Aegislash begins to shift into Shield Forme, as Way Big catches its body with Crunch. It Crunches down, creating an explosive force. Aegislash flies back and hits the ground, defeated. Wikstrom: Impossible! I lost, to you? Ben: Ha! We beat the Elite Four! Now, we have a Zygarde to stop! Wikstrom: I am afraid I cannot allow you to continue! Wikstrom draws a new Pokéball, when two figures Teleport in. It is Diantha and her Gardevoir, the two staring Wikstrom down. Diantha: That is far enough, Wikstrom. To think, that a member of the prestige Elite Four could be part of such a dastardly feat! Patrick: You dare speak to us that way, woman?! Know your place in the… Gardevoir catches Patrick in Psychic, sending him flying backwards. A large Zekrom statue moves its arm due to Psychic, trapping Patrick in its grip. Diantha: Oh, shut up. Ben: Whoa. The champion’s on our side. Diantha: I almost didn’t see this needing my help, until Professor Sycamore told me about Wikstrom’s role in all of this. (She turns back to Wikstrom.) Now, if you wish to retain your position as an Elite Four Member, you will assist us in stopping Zygarde. Wikstrom looks ashamed and embarrassed, not meeting Diantha’s eye. Wikstrom: I am forced to respect your power, having lost to you many a time. I, I shall comply, if only to retain my position. Diantha: (Smirks) Good. Now, let us be on our way. End Scene Gwen rides Starmie through the air, spotting Zygarde walking through the mountainous area, heading towards Lumiose City in the distance. Gwen: It’s heading straight to Lumiose City?! Attacking there will wreck the entire society of Kalos! Starmie, get us lower! We need to get its attention! Starmie: Kih-yu! Starmie starts descending, when Gwen squints her eyes, seeing something in the distance. In the trajectory that Zygarde is traveling along is AZ, who simply stands there. AZ: Zygarde. Instead of protecting the ecosystem, you allowed the act of a few humans to corrupt your judgement. While I promised never to interfere with the events of the modern age, I suppose this warrants an exception. AZ draws a Master Ball, opening it up. Xerneas comes out, in its Neutral Mode. It lets out a droning bleating noise, as Zygarde stops in its tracks. Gwen gasps in astonishment as well, pulling out her Pokédex. Pokédex: ''Xerneas, the Life Pokémon. Legends say it can share eternal life. It slept for a thousand years in the form of a tree before its revival. Gwen: One of the Legendaries of Kalos? Someone owns it?! Zygarde roars in frustration, as Xerneas bleats back at it, them communicating. Zygarde roars again, as its stomps the ground, using Land’s Wrath. AZ: Geomancy. Xerneas glows green, emitting the green waves of energy. The energy forms around Xerneas, as Zygarde blasts it with Land’s Wrath, destroying the terrain. Xerneas takes the attack with ease, as it releases the Geomancy, it expanding through the area. The broken terrain is repaired, as the soothing energy effects Zygarde, it calming down a bit. It lets out an angry roar, ready to go on the attack again. Gwen: Floette! Aromatherapy! AZ: Huh? Floette? Could it be? Gwen’s Floette floats down besides Zygarde’s head, releasing a green-yellow powder. AZ’s excited expression fades away. AZ: Oh. The Aromatherapy expands over and blankets Zygarde, it growling contently. Starmie lands, as Gwen disembarks, coming up next to AZ. Gwen: You? You’re the one with Xerneas? AZ: Do you have time to worry about me? Finish what you were going to accomplish. Gwen: Oh, right! Zygarde, it’s okay! You’re angry at the humans that hurt you, but not all humans are like that! There are many trainers that are sweet, kind! They simply want to befriend their Pokémon, and work together to achieve their dreams! There is no reason for you to be angry anymore! Use your cells! See the unity between human and Pokémon with your own eyes! Zygarde grumbles a roar, as it shoots off towers of light green light from its body, as it shifts to its 50% form. Zygarde stands motionless, examining the terrain from its eyes. Gwen: Whew! At least that’s over with. Thank you. I never got your… Gwen turns to look at AZ, with him and Xerneas being gone. Gwen: (Voice trailing off) name. Gardevoir Teleports Diantha, Ben, Kevin and Wikstrom to the area, them seeing 50% Zygarde. Ben: It let off some of its cells! Gwen’s managing to stop it! Wikstrom: A girl? Calming that beast?! Highly unlikely. (He begins walking towards it.) I shall end its rampage here. Diantha: Wikstrom, no! Wikstrom: Probopass! Zap Cannon! Wikstrom throws a Pokéball, choosing Probopass. It forms a sphere of dark green electricity, firing it at Zygarde. It hits, paralyzing Zygarde, causing it to howl in pain. Gwen: No, Zygarde! What was that for?! Wikstrom: Away from that beast, girl! Zygarde turns its head, spotting Probopass and Wikstrom. Zygarde’s anger rises as it spots Wikstrom, roaring loudly at him. Wikstrom: Now that we have their attention! Earth Power! Probopass falls and crashes into the ground, it cracking and releasing golden light from the ground. Zygarde fires Land’s Wrath, which plows through Earth Power, striking Probopass, it barely holding on. Wikstrom: Thank goodness for Sturdy. Probopass! Zygarde fires Dragon Pulse, as Gardevoir moves in front of Probopass, protecting it. Gardevoir takes no harm from the attack. Wikstrom: No damage? Diantha: Gardevoir has been recently confirmed to be a Fairy type Pokémon. And since then, we’ve been trying to tap into its latent potential. And this is it. Gardevoir, use Moonblast! Gardevoir holds its hands up, as light from the moon shines down on it. It forms a sphere of pink energy in between its hands, as it fires the Moonblast, it crashing into Zygarde. Zygarde falls backwards, lifting its head up in a moan. Gwen: That’s enough! Gwen runs out, getting in between Gardevoir and Zygarde. Gwen: Floette, use Aromatherapy! Floette uses Aromatherapy again, healing Zygarde and its wounds. Diantha steps forward, as both her and Gardevoir lower their heads. Diantha: Forgive us, Zygarde. But we only wished to prevent you from continuing your attack. If you stop, we shall stop as well. Gwen: Zygarde, go home. Hide out again, and return to your life before this incident. Zygarde stares Gwen in the eyes, as it lets out a growl. Zygarde glows as it releases more cells, taking its 10% form. Zygarde then takes off running, leaping over a ridge and dropping down the other side of it, disappearing. Gwen lets out a sigh of relief, as she drops to her butt. Gwen: Whew! I’m exhausted! Diantha goes over, patting Gwen on the shoulder. Diantha: That was very brave of you, and well done. You just averted a major catastrophe. Gwen: Thanks. But I couldn’t have done it alone. (Gasps) The others! They’re back at the palace! Diantha: In that case, let us head back. Ben and Kevin watch Wikstrom walk off, him not turning back. Ben: You sure you’re not going to go back with us? Wikstrom: No. I have some pondering to do. And what’s more, I have training to do. For our rematch someday. Kevin: Don’t worry. I’ll still beat you next time. Ben: Uh, I think he was talking to me. Kevin: No way! You had no hopes of winning that battle if it wasn’t for my skilled attacks! Ben: And who was the one to actually make the finishing blow?! That’s right, me! Kevin: Only after I softened him up and got him out of Shield Mode! You would’ve been helpless if that thing attacked your Snorlax! Ben: Way Big could’ve taken any attack thrown at it! Gwen: You boys done arguing yet? Gwen and Diantha make it back over to them, the two still glaring each other down. Gwen: We do have other friends who need our help. Ben: Oh, right. We’ll finish this another time. Kevin: Yeah. At the Pokémon League. Gardevoir Teleports the group away, as the sun rises over the horizon, it shining brightly. Lysandre and Xerosic are in the mountains, watching. Lysandre: It’s a shame. Zygarde didn’t purge the life of this region. This life is detestable, as shown by how those with power abused it for their own gain. The only way to save this world, is to finish what Zygarde was intended to do. Main Events * Animo betrays the Forever Knights, claiming Zygarde for his own. * The heroes free Zygarde and end its rampage. * Ben and Kevin work together and defeat Wikstrom's Aegislash. * Wikstrom partially reforms. * Gwen's Flabébé evolves into Floette and learns Aromatherapy. * The move Moonblast is introduced, discovered by Diantha. * AZ is revealed to own a Xerneas. * Kevin's Quilladin is revealed to have evolved into Chesnaught. * Kevin's Scraggy is revealed to have evolved into Scrafty, and its ability is Moxie. Characters * Ben Tennyson * Gwen Tennyson * Kevin Levin * Diantha * AZ * Corey * Trevor * Charmcaster * Dexio * Sina Villains * Forever Knights ** King Patrick ** Dr. Animo ** Wikstrom (reformed) ** Lysandre ** Xerosic Pokémon * Bullfrag the Greninja (Ben's) * Nanomech the Klefki (Ben's) * Way Big the Snorlax (Ben's) * Delphox (Gwen's) * Flabébé (Gwen's, evolves) * Floette (Gwen's, newly evolved) * Starmie (Gwen's) * Chesnaught (Kevin's) * Scrafty (Kevin's) * Gardevoir (Diantha's) * Xerneas (AZ's) * Bruteroot the Venusaur (Corey's) * Florges (Trevor's) * Gothitelle (Charmcaster's) * Gabite (Dexio's) * Liepard (Sina's) * Furfrou (Patrick's) (La Reine Trim) * Zygarde (PT) * Aegislash (Wikstrom's) * Probopass (Wikstrom's) Trivia * The three final stage starter Pokémon being used to combat Zygarde is a reference to the Pokémon Adventures Manga, where the Pokédex wielders usually combined the power of their starter Pokémon to defeat a threat. * Diantha is the discoverer of the move Moonblast. * Animo betraying Patrick is based off the common theme of evil scientists betraying those they are initially supporting. * Ben and Kevin working together was enough to defeat Wikstrom's strongest Pokémon. This makes them technically the first trainers to defeat an Elite Four member, though not the first to defeat an Elite Four Member's Pokémon. * AZ keeping Xerneas in a Master Ball makes him the first revealed trainer to have ownership of a Legendary Pokémon instead of simply a partnership. ** AZ owning Xerneas also explains why he has lived so long, as it is providing him never ending life. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Ben 10 Category:Pokémon Tales: Forever Knights arc Category:Pokémon Tales: Fairy Research Category:Pokémon Tales: Elite Four Challenge